Requiem
by Baha
Summary: Mighty Ducks Dawson's Creek crossover. Charlie renews a lost relationship with his biological father after Casey Conway remarries. Other Ducks included.
1. Extended family

Charlie sat slumped against the head of his bed, book in lap, drifting between sleep and the real world. A gentle acoustic song sounded from his stereo across the room, but the simple tune wasn't complimented with the stark decibel in which he let it play. He didn't care though. He couldn't muster up much appreciation for anything in recent times. The wedding sought to that. He was pleased for his mother and as much as he knew about his stepfather, Colin, he was a decent enough man; but moving in with him and his three young children was a different story. The step-siblings were _nice_ and all, but they didn't like Charlie. They always hung off Casey's arms because a female figure was a new thing to them, considering their own up and left them, but Charlie, much like a babysitter, was the enemy.

A knock sounded against the other side of his door and Charlie snapped his eyes open. The visitor entered regardless. Charlie dragged a sleeve across his eyes, switched the stereo to standby with its remote and yawned, "Why knock if you barge on in regardless?"

The six-year-old flashed a wicked smile, "One of your friends called but Mommy says you've to finish your homework first."

Charlie waved his book, "Novel – reading – so who called?" The child pretended to think hard about this, scratching his head for added effect. "Harry-"

"Guy."

Charlie shifted from the bed and slammed the book onto the bedside cabinet. Harry's gaze never left him as he started about the room in search of a pair of roller blades. "Whatcha looking for Charlotte?"

Charlie spun to him quickly, "You call me that one more time and I swear to God I'll-"

"I'll tell Mommy and Daddy about you and one of your bird-friends smoking." He squeaked and dodged as Charlie made an extravagant swipe for him.

"I've never smoked a day in my life." Charlie said seriously, composing himself.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, but who they going to believe?" Charlie glared and silently cursed him. If he thumped Harry, it wouldn't do much for his reputation in the household, if he said something in spite, the child would cry. Instead, he continued his hunt for his skates and shouldered past Harry roughly as he exited.

"Aw, flip, sorry. Didn't mean that."

Harry rubbed his arm, glowering furiously. As Charlie mounted the stairs he heard a distinct 'Mommy!' With a shake of his head he muttered that Casey was not their 'mommy' but the statement was for no one in particular. No one listened to him even if there was company.


	2. Breakaway

Guy, Averman and Adam were playing a little impromptu game of hockey when Charlie edged towards them at their agreed meeting place. Guy slapped him on the back and Averman became lost in a pointless commentary, Adam beamed and sailed the puck to Charlie before repositioning his stick under his arm and managing a little wave.

"S'up?"

Charlie shrugged and studied the puck at his foot. "Is it wrong to hate a little kid?"

Guy glanced at Adam with a smirk, "Which one were you bullying now Spazway? Sophie? Tiernan?"

Charlie ran a hand through his hair casually before answering, "Harry. And I don't bully them. They're just evil. And don't call me that around them, Harry already took to it. I get 'Charlotte Spazway' now seeing as someone was nice enough to tell him I used to play like a girl."

"Used to?" Guy mocked. "I don't know, man. Connie's still the better athlete." Charlie laughed with him good-naturedly. "That break-away though…"

Adam stifled a laugh, "In Spazway's defence, the entire District 5 team couldn't play for crap." Charlie bowed at this and lost his footing. He steadied himself by taking hold of Averman's shoulder, but his friends attacked him in banter nonetheless.

Averman pulled away from him and skated towards their two piles of sweaters which acted as the makeshift goal, "Pass the puck. You interrupted a game, Charlie." Charlie kicked it forward pitifully and Guy stormed in with his stick, he swivelled round and sped towards Averman confidently.

"Adam." Adam tore his concentration from the game and heard Guy, his opponent, cheer to himself in the background. "I'm thinking of moving out."

"Yeah, nice try. You're, what, fifteen?" He replied dryly. "There's no way in hell is Overprotective Casey Conway going to let her big son leave home with a handkerchief tied to the end of a stick." He pinched Charlie's cheek and felt his hand being slapped away. "Okay, you're serious…"

"Yes, I'm serious." Charlie straightened. "I'm dead serious." Guy and Averman returned to them, slightly annoyed that Adam lost all interest in their game.

"You're just a sore loser, Banks!" Guy sighed heavily. "Stop talking to lover boy and play! Charlie you can play winner."

"Charlie's leaving home apparently." Adam filled in. Guy and Averman exchanged glances and then simultaneously fell about laughing. Charlie rolled his eyes and mentally noted to torture Adam for his running mouth later on in the day. "So, where and when are you running off into the sunset?"

Charlie cleared his throat, "I'm going to live with my father." The laughing ceased. All eyes were upon him. "He lives over in… Capeside, this place not far from Boston." He tried to remember. "I mean, I know him and my mom hate each other's guts, but he's still tried to keep in touch. Sends a birthday card every year. Saying that he's still convinced my birthday is four months earlier than what it is, but the date's consistent enough. I'm thinking of going to see him."

Adam seemed devastated; Guy and Averman wore vacant expressions of confusion, "So um… so you could just leave the Ducks? Just like that?" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, why would you leave? How could you, I mean, why?" He stammered as anger gripped him. "You can't bail on the Ducks just because a bunch of kids get on your nerves! You can't just hop city's, that's a stupid reason."

Charlie opened his mouth to defend himself, his words were suffocated as he mumbled something incoherently, and dejectedly he closed his mouth again. Looking to Guy and Averman for assistance he found them to be pinning him with glares that matched Adam's. He smiled weakly and nodded. "Well, I just thought you would like to know I was considering it is all. I… okay, I'll see you tomorrow at practice."


	3. Let it stew

Charlie found his mother hovering over the stove when he returned later that evening. He growled as his stepbrothers shoved him aside as they raced about the hallway and up the stairs with their boisterous friends. Neither child cut an eye at him during play. He brushed at his shirt and called out to his mother.

"What honey?" She addressed, without turning to face him. "Try this." She held out a spoon over the pot of stew and, completely disregarding whether he was in fact hungry, forced it to his mouth. He gulped it down and nodded his approval.

"That's, um, great mom." She ruffled his hair and picked up some salt. "When will it be ready?"

"Not long."

"I wanted to talk to you when you've the time, y'see." He began awkwardly. "It's about… well, you know what? It's nothing that can't wait till after dinner." As Charlie turned, Casey caught his wrist. If she was too preoccupied to talk to him before, she was certainly interested now.

"What did you do, say or break? Own up now and I promise your punishment will be more lenient," She teased. Charlie rubbed his hands together and held her gaze as long as he could. He didn't want to avert his line of vision because he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to tear himself away from his shoes and then he would start rambling fast, incoherent sentences that made sense to neither his mother nor himself.

"I didn't do, say or break anything and well… I won't run the risk of doing so for a long time either."

Casey looked him up and down curiously. It was then that Colin entered and plopped down onto the chair at the head of the table. "What's cookin', Good Lookin'?" He winked. Charlie turned to him slowly and shook his head with a smirk. "I hope you aren't laughing at me, boy." He stood and took Charlie in a headlock. "Remember I have full authority to ground your ass now."

Casey smiled as they wrestled playfully for a few short seconds and, once done, marched them both down to the table. She turned to the stove, put the stew to simmer, and joined them. "Charlie was trying to tell me something before you made your presence known. It seemed important."

"Oh, it wasn't really that important."

"It seemed that important. Spill." She reinforced with a definite air of impatience clipping in her tone. Colin looked at his stepson with interest.

"I… I want to know about Dad."

Colin sighed heavily and leant back in his chair with his arms folded. Casey bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat with a polite cough. "What do you mean you want to know about him? You already know all there is to know about him."

"I know he's called John and I know he had an affair with you and I know he's a policeman but I don't mean biographical facts. That's not enough! It's just not enough!"

"Charlie, son," Colin cut in, "You want to know about your father or… or you want to _know_ your father?"

"The latter." Charlie answered with quiet ease. "Mom, I want to go see him." Casey reached out for Colin's hand. She shook her head with a resolute 'no'. Charlie frowned. "You can't exactly stop me. He's my father and Colin's not! I have a brother and two sisters I don't even hear about and I live with two step-brothers and a sister that don't really count! I want a family."

"You've got a family. How dare you." Casey hissed, completely out-of-character, Colin tightened his hold on her hand supportively. "How dare you." She repeated with another shake of the head.

Charlie rested his chin onto his folded arms and stretched across the table. His eyes glazed with unshed tears as his mother cracked with emotion. He knew she was crying, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

He knew he had won the argument, she knew he had won the argument, even Colin knew he had won the argument. There was never a question of her disallowing him to go because Casey knew her son with his inquisitive mind and family loyalties and if she banned him access with his father on her terms then he would only learn to resent her and may abandon her in years to come. She couldn't run that risk. Next to Colin and his family, Charlie was all she had.


	4. Sticks and stones

Adam smacked the puck with little remorse and caught Goldberg in the stomach. The goalie crumpled on the rink yelling expletives at the star player. Bombay blew his whistle with a shake of the head. Adam turned to the man on the bench, his arms were gesticulating him over somewhat animatedly. He seemed angry.

Removing his helmet, he threw it to the ice. Guy and Averman copied and skated towards Bombay. Goldberg got to his feet, immaculately unhurt now as his interest grew in his three team mates. He, with the rest of the team, made their way to the bench to latch on to the latest little mini-drama within the Ducks. Charlie shrank back against the boards and suppressed a long sigh.

"What's gotten into you three? You've been – you've been vicious! You've been uncoordinated all practice. Slamming into Charlie, trying to kill Goldberg! What-" Bombay started, gesturing towards each player, but Guy was quick to interrupt.

"Don't be shouting at us, Coach. Why don't you ask your pet?"

Averman giggled at this and even a smile grazed Adam's features for a split second. But then it was gone. Bombay quietened the snickering team and scanned about for Charlie. He knew 'pet' meant Charlie, no question. It was no surprise that he was his favourite on account of Casey; before, however, the rest of the Ducks never seemed to resent the teenager for this, they just accepted it, accepted that Bombay had been courting Casey and that within that time his relationship with her son had evolved into some sort of surrogate bond. "Charlie?"

Charlie pushed himself forward and looked up as innocently as possible. Bombay raised an eyebrow and Charlie sighed, his façade collapsing immediately. He brought a fist to his mouth and coughed into it before starting, "The reason Adam and – well, the reason they aren't playing well, they are distracted and it is my fault."

"Come on Charlie, even I established that one already," Goldberg piped up. Bombay glanced at him quickly and he fell into line with the rest. Everyone's attention was on Charlie again but he was unwilling to talk thereafter.

Adam rolled his eyes, "To the Ducks, to Coach Bombay," he addressed bitterly, "Captain Ducky has an announcement to make and it's a good one, this." Guy laughed hollowly.

Bombay crossed his arms and alternated his gaze between Adam, Charlie, Guy and Averman respectively, "Do you want to share what's going on or do you want Adam to break whatever it is and probably not sugar-coat it as nice as you may have liked, Charlie?" He encouraged.

"I don't want to be a Duck anymore." Charlie whispered. He cursed himself inwardly because that was not the case at all. He just didn't want to be based in Minnesota if it meant only living half his life with only one of his parents. A series of gasps and splutters accompanied this, confirming that they had, in fact, heard him.

"What do you mean you don't want to be a Duck?" Connie snapped, "It was you and Guy that dragged us down to the pond to try-out for D5 all those years ago, it was you that forced us to give Coach a chance and become the Ducks – you – it's you that always says 'Ducks fly together'."

"If you aren't a Duck then who do you want to play for?" Fulton asked slowly. "Loser."

Charlie rested his chin onto his chest as the word registered with him. _Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words will never hurt me._ As his team mates took Fulton's lead and joined in with an array of insults despite Bombay trying to calm them, Charlie was suddenly transported back to a time when this may have been true. He was ten and Adam was a Hawk.

_Adam, McGill and Larson closed in on the Ducks in the alleyway and began to skate around them, tormenting them with insults, but only Karp seemed to rise to the bait. The Hawks could rough up Charlie and his friends as inhumanely as they wished on the ice, but their words had always went over their heads because each Duck knew that they could fall back on the team to help them, and although this was an exception for Karp and Jesse, maybe it is part of the reason as to why they weren't Ducks to this day. Enter Fulton. Their protector. _

Only this time Fulton wasn't protecting Charlie, but he was not alone. The rest of the Ducks were on Fulton's side. Charlie wasn't a Duck as soon as the words escaped his lips, whether he meant it or not, maybe he wasn't a Duck the second he confided in Adam. During the practice it was Adam, former Hawk, roughing him up on the ice and if Charlie was honest he had expected as much. But the words certainly stung him.


	5. Falling on my knees

Bombay barked for silence and the insults ground to a halt. His hand found itself falling onto Charlie's left shoulder heavily. "Changing rooms. Now. That's enough for today."

Averman shot his hands up, "But Coach, he-"

"That's quite enough for today." Bombay repeated, raising an eyebrow. "If you don't leave now I'll assume you want to do circuits for the next hour." With groans, sighs, sucks of teeth and rolling of eyes the majority of the Ducks made their way towards the changing rooms. The few hangers-on were the remaining players that helped make up the District 5 team all those years ago: Connie, Guy, Averman, Fulton, Goldberg, and their former peewee opponent Adam.

Bombay smiled at them weakly in defeat before eyeing Charlie with concern. The boy next to them was quiet, his cheeks tear-stained, with his head hung miserably. "Why don't you want to play for us anymore?"

Charlie raised his head slowly and dragged a hand under his nose. He sniffed and caught Adam's eye. Adam's resolve subsided at his best friend's glazed appearance. "I just… Coach I didn't want to quit." Connie frowned in confusion, but held her tongue. "I just want my Dad."

Bombay exhaled, "Now at least I'm up to speed. Has anything been decided yet? I mean, Casey, Colin, they know about this?" Charlie said nothing. "I thought you left him?" He shook his head, he knew it was a sensitive subject and wished his blunt comment went unnoticed. Apparently so because no one spoke. "Charlie, what did your mother say?" He prompted again.

"She can't stop me." Charlie replied testily. "I can transfer schools till summer. Come back by September of next year. If he'll let me."

"And if he doesn't take you in?" Fulton almost laughed. "If he says no, what you're just going to stay here? Be a Duck again? Pick us up and throw us away as quickly as that?"

"Fulton that's enough," Bombay warned. "I know you're angry and I know you feel cheated. Especially seeing as we have a lot of important games coming up, but please." Fulton shrugged.

Guy clapped his hands together as an idea struck him, "Listen, why don't you try and contact him during the off-season? Hmmm? Why don't you just wait till the summer, spend a few months with the dude then?"

"Yeah," Goldberg agreed with an enthusiastic nod, "So the rest of the team are pretty pissed, just because you abandoned us we'll still take you under our wing when you return. As I'm sure your dad will."

Charlie studied him suddenly, fire in his eyes, "Just what the hell's that supposed to mean? Nobody abandoned anyone – they just – my mom and him – they-" In a rage, Charlie grew tired of trying to explain himself and launched forwards for Goldberg. It took both Bombay and Fulton to contain him.

Adam slumped away unnoticed. He knew there was no point in waiting until the off-season; if Charlie hung around in Minnesota he wouldn't have many friends left if the mood-swings continued.


	6. Three fathers

Bombay was kind enough to offer Charlie a lift home. The pair left long after the rest of the team, having talked through Charlie's dysfunctional relationship with his father (if weekly telephone calls constituted as some sort of relationship), and beginning a small one-on-one game for old times sake because Charlie was adamant he wanted to leave for Capeside as soon as possible; his home life was less than fun as it was.

"Do you want to come in? We can probably still catch dinner." Charlie asked after hopping from Bombay's car with his bag slung across one shoulder and his stick propped over the other.

Bombay chuckled, "How come you always invite me in for dinner when you know your mom's strung up about something? Anyway, I'm not really hungry."

"Aw, neither am I Coach," Charlie agreed, "But still." Bombay looked up at the house and locked his car from the key alarm in his hand. Charlie grinned and jogged to the door.

Colin caught Harry by the waist as he whizzed by Charlie in the hall, "Come on you, bath time." Charlie stuck out his tongue as Harry was dragged kicking and screaming upstairs.

"Nighty-night!" He waved. Harry's struggle was futile, but he was determined nonetheless. Casey sighed as she stormed out from the living room to see what the commotion was about, but Colin had already moved from the stairs and successfully made it to the bathroom, child in hand. "Mom." Charlie said simply, his smirk disappearing. "Um, Coach…" He gestured towards Bombay at the door who smiled politely and moved forward.

Bombay stuck out a hand and Casey moved in for a kiss of the cheek. They bumbled about awkwardly and Charlie appreciated the fact that Harry had kept Colin occupied above. "Gordon, it's great to see you again. Although I doubt you'll have reason to drop by that often as I'm assuming you've already heard?"

Bombay nodded and followed mother and son into the living room. Charlie flopped down onto the sofa and kicked Sophie, 11, away from him. She scowled and cried out to Casey. Tiernan, 8, looked up from his colouring book on the carpet and chuckled when Casey snapped out that Charlie was now grounded for provoking his 'sister'.

"I'll be in my room." He mumbled and shot Bombay an apologetic look. "Did Dad call?"

"Yeah," Tiernan piped up, "He called from your home planet. Thank God they're sending you back there."

"No one's sending me anywhere. You on the other hand, you heard that the men in white coats are coming for you, didn't you? Nice padded cell and everything so you can't go hurt yourself."

"Charlie!" Casey raised her hands in frustration. "He did call, you just missed him actually. He's agreed to meet you at the airport when your plane touches down. Next Thursday at 11, okay?" Charlie nodded silently and stalked out. "Right you two, go follow your brother. Bed."

"But mom-"

"Tiernan, no buts. If you aren't in your room in the next ten seconds…" Tiernan and Sophie rose obediently. They enjoyed the knowledge that the better behaved they were, the tougher Casey came down on her own son. Their children's logic was that every adult needs to shout now and then and so as long as they were good, Colin and Casey would even out the balance by letting Charlie take the brunt. "I'm sorry about that," She stretched back, rounding on Bombay.

"Is Mister Conway-"

"Witter, John. We never married. It was a one time thing… that's managed to last fifteen years now." She rubbed a hand over her face and sighed, "Of course in the great scheme of things I have no regrets, I mean I love Charlie to pieces, but…"

"I know that you do. That's what I love about you." Bombay bit his lip and mentally swore at himself, Casey coughed and averted her eyes awkwardly. "Anyway, I'm concerned about Charlie."

"Look, if this is for the good of the team, believe me it's not going to wash. As much as he loves you and the guys, he's stubborn."

"I didn't mention the Mighty Ducks. I said Charlie. Is Mister – John – really fine with him coming? I mean, have they actually ever physically met each other?"

"He was about nine the last time John made the trip. I don't respect the man, courting me for the best part of a year and neglecting to tell me he was married!" Bombay winced at this and Casey tried to compose herself, "I mean it nearly ended his marriage. In fact I think him and his wife are divorced now. None of my concern. But Charlie is, and he seems to respect him enough." Bombay nodded. "I've been snapping at him constantly, as I'm sure you've noticed."

"Yeah."

"I just don't understand why he wants to go so bad."

"Simply put, Case'. Our little boy grew up."


	7. Coffee induced and ready to go

With the knowledge that he would be residing in Capeside for the next sixth months, not many people followed Charlie to the airport. Besides Casey, Colin and the brats there was only Bombay, Adam and the best of District 5. This was only because they understood the full story; and ending on bad terms with the rest of the Ducks was an understatement, the last time they had broken breath with their Captain was during his last practice.

Charlie smiled sheepishly at his mother once an announcer came over the intercom instructing that he should begin to board his plane. After giving him a short lecture about behaviour and making sure he had all essential travel documents and clean underwear, she managed a quick but sincere "I love you" and a tearful hug.

Charlie then moved on to Colin who ruffled his already-tousled hair and Bombay did the same, imparting short words of wisdom as they did so. Adam high-fived him, Goldberg crushed him with a giant hug which managed to envelope Guy and Averman also, and Connie kissed his cheek, "Call us as soon as you get there, Spazway!"

Charlie ensured that he would. He turned to the end of his entourage, albeit reluctant children that didn't want to be there, and nodded to them, "See you in half a year, ey?"

"Later Charlotte," Harry almost smiled.

Charlie sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this like hell but…" He pulled the three of his step-siblings into a bear-hug and only broke away once the intercom reminded him a second time of his reality. "I should really get going. Don't mess up my room! Gotta love you and leave! Bye!"

Casey and Colin laughed at the boy's retreating form. The youngsters seemed almost traumatised that a person they willingly generated so much hate about actually paid the least bit of affection for them at the prospect of being separated for such a long time. "Awww don't worry kids," Casey beamed, "He was just too hyped up those four cups of coffee someone advised him on taking."

Bombay laughed easily, "After a plane ride I think John will be glad of it. Hyper Charlie is certainly the lesser of two evils when compared to Dead-to-the-world Charlie."

"Yeah, Mrs Conway," Adam agreed, "Charlie's temper when he's tired… it borders on psychotic." Casey slapped the boy's arm playfully and about half an hour later they all drifted towards the exit, because Harry, Tiernan and Sophie insisted on staying for the takeoff. They couldn't pinpoint exactly which plane was Charlie's, but being unintelligent little creatures, Colin's children were more than gullible. The first one down the runway was headed for Capeside according to Colin, and what Colin said was Gospel.


	8. Man in blue

Charlie wandered about the airport in search of a man in uniform. He checked his watch and the clock on the wall and took a seat. He imagined his father with tears in his eyes, arms outstretched. He shook this thought from his head. He wasn't nine-years-old anymore. It was then that he noticed a slight man sitting just across from him, sporting a blue shirt and badge. The man seemed to recognise him too. He stood nervously and approached him.

"This is awkward son, you aren't by any chance…" He focused on Charlie's green Ducks jersey, something he had already pre-planned on wearing so his father could glimpse him immediately through the throng of travellers, "You aren't Charlie, are you?"

Charlie grinned and held out a willing palm, "Where's my dad?" He faltered as his handshake was accepted.

"Well, I'm Doug. _Our_ dad," he emphasized slowly, "He was busy." Charlie tried not to look to dejected.

"Oh."

"No, no, it was nothing like that. He just couldn't get the time off work."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you look like an officer of the law. Couldn't you cover for him?"

"He thought this would be a good chance for us to bond though. Obviously when he used to visit years ago me, Carrie and Gretchen couldn't go because, well, it just wasn't fair on our mother. But she got tired of the loveless marriage either way," He concluded cynically, "Not that it had anything to do with you, you understand, kid."

Charlie nodded and allowed Doug to help with one of his bags, "So what's there to do around here?"

"Well, I know someone who knows someone around your age," Doug pondered after a while.

"You know someone who knows someone?" Charlie slapped a hand to his cheek, "My God, you are popular." He teased. Doug chuckled.

"It's an old friend. She has a sister at fifteen. It wouldn't hurt to talk to her, especially seeing as you've been enrolled at Capeside High come Monday." Charlie muttered something about parents and not wasting any time under his breath, Doug smiled and guided him out.


	9. Settling in

Charlie slammed Doug's squad car door and leant against it with his arms folded. Doug looked him up and down with a smirk, "You can't be seriously bored already. I take you for a tour of the little town and-"

"No, you introduced me to an angry little clique of self-obsessed teeny boppers and then we went for a tour of the town. Bessie's sister, she's mental!"

"I'm sorry I didn't sit in with you, I didn't think you would appreciate your babysitter cramping your style." He mocked. "And get used to it because there aren't many teenagers about this town. Well, not ones of sound mind."

"Don't tell me whose company I can keep. She took one eyeful of me and called me a 'mindless jock.' She doesn't even know me." Charlie ranted. "Who does she think she is judging me? And what kind of name is 'Joey' for a girl anyway?"

"I believe it's short for Josephine, little brother," He laughed. Doug and Charlie had immediately hit it off. It was like himself and Bombay, he couldn't explain it. He assumed he was just a good judge of character, heck he had even been right about Adam, which was precisely why he wasn't prepared to associate himself with Joey and co anytime in the future.

"So where to now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Now I got to get to work." Doug informed regretfully. "Dad's not going to make it home either."

"Carrie and Gretchen, what about them?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"They don't live in Capeside anymore. Gretchen's doing her college thing and Carrie's married with children." He chuckled. "Did you know you were an uncle?"

"I had an inkling." He nodded, "It was a bit of a giveaway when Dad phoned me up one night, drunk out of his mind, singing down the phone that he was a grandfather."

"Singing? Aw, poor you." He swivelled Charlie round when something caught his eye above the boy's shoulder. "Look. Joey. Fate."

"No, no."

"I've to work, you're on your lonesome, you need someone to properly show you around. Hey Joey!"


	10. Finding his feet

Charlie glared between Doug and his new acquaintance, the highly-strung Miss Josephine Potter. Doug shoved Charlie affectionately as the teenager begrudgingly made her way over.

"Hey Doug," Joey started somewhat tiredly. She gave Charlie the once over, but never addressed him. "Did you want something? Or is your intention for a repeat of earlier?"

"He doesn't know anybody here." Doug pleaded as though the subject of conversation was not present. "And I'd really appreciate it if you could just… I don't know, show him around."

"But you already showed me around," Charlie stated through clenched teeth, "Look its fine. I'll just hang about the house for a while. Wait for Dad." Doug flew a hand up objectively.

"I won't hear of it. It's your first day and I really am sorry that there's no one here to… well, to help you settle in, but this is your home now. You can't become a recluse until it's time to fly back to your mother, right or wrong?"

"Right."

"Exactly. It's sorted then, Joey will take you out for a bit and we can do something together later on tonight… after dinner maybe."

"Uh, hello!" the girl waved, "Does Joey have a say in this?"

"Technically Charlie doesn't either," Charlie matched her third-person argument.

Doug clapped his hands together, nudged his new brother with his elbow and returned to his car, "Well, at least you've found common ground there, congratulations. Play nice kiddies!" Charlie watched the retreating car reverse and chug at a safe pace down the road.

"Your brother can be so…"

"Up himself?"

Joey smirked at this, but offered something less insulting, "Power-driven. Anyway, seeing as I've clearly been appointed babysitting duty because Doug couldn't wait to get shot of you, what do you want to do today?"

"Cheers for that. You don't beat around the bush much, do you?" He smiled, "You know it's quite an endearing trait that."

"What?"

"The fact that you can't offer up one shred of sympathy for us newcomers. I thought _I_ was insecure," He teased. Joey glared up at him and tugged on his hand.

"Come on Bastard Child of the great Sheriff Witter, if I'm lumbered with you then you're going to become reacquainted with the rest of my friends that you so rudely had written off this evening."

"Blondie has an E.T doll! I'm sorry, but whether or not I was into movies, I wouldn't sleep with a-"

"You're called Captain Duck but you have hang-ups about an E.T collectible?"

"The Ducks, I'll have you know, the Mighty Ducks…" He trailed off, he wanted to deliver his 'flying together' morale-picker-upper but it was senseless for two reasons; it would be lost on the small-minded simpleton and he was no longer a Duck in half the teams' eyes. "My love for hockey is more realistic than him wanting to be the next Spielberg."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we represented Team USA," Charlie bragged. "I bet Dawson's never even-"

"Hang on! They let idiots like you represent the country? God damn." Joey mocked, Charlie laughed with her. "By the way, there's a pecking order in school. We have basketball, big on football and that, but um… no hockey team."

Charlie gaped at her and waited for the punch line to her sick joke. When it didn't come he managed to stutter out an alternative.

"What else is there to do? In Capeside?" Joey pretended to think hard, bringing a hand to her chin and stroking an imaginary beard, "Well, we watch movies." Their conversation had taken them to the foot of an unknown house. Charlie looked up, wide-eyed, and mounted the ladder she had indicated. He tumbled through a window and landed unceremoniously before the film geek from earlier.

"Just paying service to the community," Joey excused as she entered after Charlie. She helped pull him up, "Doing Doug _another_ favour." Her friends nodded in acceptance of this, being misfits themselves they were never ones to exclude. "Charlie? This is Dawson, Jack, Jen and Andie."


	11. Movie night

Charlie settled down for the film and watching his new 'friends' become absorbed by its story made him promptly fall asleep. He cocked an eye open as the credits rolled up only to half tune into a conversation of psycho-analysing and a long healthy debate between Dawson and Joey.

"Glad you could join us," Jack smirked, "Believe me, dude, I felt exactly the same way."

"What time is it?" Charlie squinted, rubbing sleep from his eyes with his knuckles and straightening up on the computer chair. Dawson snapped the alarm clock from his bedside cabinet, "Eight."

"Oh God, I forgot to phone home."

"Mister Witter already phoned about half an hour earlier, he said he'd come by later to pick you up."

"No, my mom." Charlie elaborated. "I haven't talked to her since yesterday morning." Dawson handed him a phone lying discarded under his pillow. "Are you sure? I mean…"

"Go for it."

Charlie nodded and keyed in the familiar number, he smiled over at Dawson gratefully and the teenagers came to a hush, "Sophie?" He held the receiver from his ear and winced as the child yelled 'mommy' without covering the mouth piece. "Cheers for that. Is she there? Oh, hey."

He stopped to pretend to listen to a regurgitated lecture his mother had delivered at the airport the previous day. "Yes, yes. I haven't seen him yet, he's been busy. Well… yeah. No actually, I'm in a friend's house. Nah, they don't play. No."

He stopped talking again and rolled his eyes to his friends as Casey launched into another mini-lecture. They giggled at him. "Yes, I'll be on my best behaviour. I start school on Monday… I won't fall back on my homework, I was just making conversation. It can't be worse than Eden Hall, right?" He sighed, "I was joking, I know school's important. Look I have to go; Dawson's got another call on the line. Tell everyone I'll phone them during the week at some point. Later."

"I don't have another call on the line." Dawson frowned as he accepted the phone back. Charlie pouted innocently. "Aw, that's unfair."

"But necessary." Charlie enforced. "So Joey, we've watched the movie, what else is there to do?"

Andie brandished a second tape, "Watch another."

Charlie yawned and leant back in his chair, "Goodnight." He closed his eyes to an eruption of infectious giggling.


	12. In the name of the Father

Charlie sat in the passenger side of a squad car not unlike Doug's. He glanced at his father sideways and tried to pick up a conversation, "So uh… how are you?" John grunted in response. "You're okay me being here, right?" John slowed and grunted again. Charlie nodded. He was about to take the conversation in another direction when John smacked his lips and announced that he wasn't in fact, 'okay' with his son being here. Charlie's jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself.

"I wasn't asked. I got a phone call saying you were coming. I was to pick you up at the airport. I got another call telling me that you're my kid so I'm half responsible for you and that if I don't take you now – poof – you're out of my life just like that." He took a hand from the steering wheel and clicked his fingers.

"So… it was bad timing." Charlie paused. "That's all. I mean, if you didn't want me for another reason just like that I would have been out of your life and it wouldn't have fazed you, right?"

"No." John concentrated on the road ahead, taking one hand off the steering wheel again and hooking it around the back of Charlie's neck. "Ha! No." He ran the same hand over Charlie's curls and then rested it back on the steering wheel. "If Casey told me not to call anymore I'd be more than happy to oblige. I mean, do the best by you and all that. If she thought I was no good for you then fair enough I'm no good for you."

"I still don't get it."

"You're _her_ kid. I have three of my own; all three of them grown up. I can't be dealing with another moody hormonal teenager; I'm just too damn old. Phoning you now and then – sending a Christmas card – wasn't that hard and it was always up to Casey. She didn't have to give you any of my cards, you were always her decision. It was _always_ her decision when it came to you. I didn't want you." He shook his head as Charlie's eyes brimmed with tears threatening to fall. "Doesn't mean I don't love you or nothing," He tried to justify, "It just… it was easier to keep you where you were. You were the 'away' one. But now you're not. Now you're here. Now you're here for half a year."

"I'll go back if you want me to." Charlie pleaded quietly.

"No, there's no point now. The wife already gone jacked it in, won't do any more damage having you about for a bit. Make good use of you." The car jutted to a halt and Charlie flicked off his seatbelt and squinted through the windscreen, remembering the house Doug introduced him to earlier.

"Dougie lives in his own flat, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, just you and me." John stretched after locking the car.

"Great…"


	13. Creek daze

Andie and Jen exited Joey's family restaurant, the _Icehouse, _gossiping happily. It was now Saturday. Joey promised them that her shift wasn't finished yet, but she would catch up with them in little over half an hour rather than have them hang about for her and be roped into waiting on tables by her overbearingly pregnant sister.

They didn't notice Charlie heading for them down the slight hill; he groaned predicting his new fate. He couldn't veer off onto the road because a few cars were edging along it leisurely. He called out that they give way and Andie turned little too late. Jen chuckled and offered a hand as he crumpled on the footpath by their feet.

"You really are making a habit of this." Jen mocked. He picked himself up, brushed himself off and then turned over his stinging hands. "Ouch. C'mere." He snapped his hand from her reach.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Charlie Conway, don't pull away from me." Jen ordered, but grinned nonetheless, "One swipe at your ankles and we can trip you over again I hope you know."

"I know, I know," Charlie laughed, glancing down at his roller blades. "I got bored. Want to go skating?" Andie let out an obnoxious laugh and as if for the first time Charlie noticed her. A slight reddening flushed her cheeks and she ducked her head. "Okay… um, do you at least no where there's a good place to skate without having people knock you down?"

Jen linked his arm, "Do you know what sounds like fun?"

"If I here the word 'movie' one more time I may be inclined to hang myself."

"The creek." Jen pointed out. "By me and Dawson's house. How fun would it be to skate the whole way down it and dive off into the water?"

"Yeah sounds great, but it's nearly January so I can't see me doing that anytime soon."

"But you have to admit it's a warm enough day. It's all down to global warming, y'see. You teach me to skate and we'll jump." Jen posed. Charlie contemplated this and finally shrugged. He extended the invitation to Andie.

"No, no!" He raised her hands. "No way! You two may be losers enough to think running on wheels and trying to drown yourselves is a nice way to spend a Saturday evening, but me on the other hand? I plan to be alive come Monday. We have an English paper to turn in and after I spent 3 solid weeks on it I'd like to know it got to the teacher without him having to prise it from my cold dead fingers."

"Okay…" Jen drawled. "Charlie? Brother McPhee is a lot more daring than our good friend Andie here. What say you?"

"Well, where is he?"

"Dawson's."

"Dawson skating, oh I'd pay to see that! What are the odds of him joining us too?" Charlie enthused, wild-eyed.

"Remember what Jen said, Charlie, and believe me it's a standing invitation." Adie threatened playfully. Charlie raised an eyebrow in confusion, "One swipe and your ankles and you're on your ass again."

"Ah, yes, falling at your feet!" He raised the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed. Jen chuckled and thumped his chest.

"Come on Romeo. Andie?"

"Yeah, actually. Watching the four of you make complete asses of yourselves at the expense of… Charlie's boredom? I'd pay to see it too."


	14. Like a duck to water

Jen slung an arm around the small of Dawson's back and laughed into his shoulder. They wobbled uncertainly in their roller blades and watched the creek head-on. Joey finished her shift and called in. She sat with Andie crossed-legged on the grass, sneering at their friends in good-nature. Jack was latched onto Charlie's elbow but there was no fear in his eyes. He was excited.

"On the count of five," Jack chewed on his bottom lip, arching forwards. Charlie copied.

"Hang on a minute. "On five or after five?" Dawson anticipated.

"On five," Jen decided.

"And are we counting backwards or-"

"Five – four– " Charlie interrupted impatiently.

"Okay, backwards."

"One!"

"Yeah, but technically – ahh!" Jen shoved Dawson forwards and the four friends skated full pelt at the end of the little dock. Dawson found her hand and as they reached the end of their runway they leapt into nothingness together with Jack and Charlie.

Andie and Joey sprung up when they heard several splashes in the short distance. They couldn't move for laughing as their four friends grinned up at them, shivering, and coercing in childish horse-play like 'who can dunk who.' Dawson seemed the victim of most attacks.

Joey kept a close eye on how Charlie seemed to interact with the rest of them. He was unwilling to participate in their movie rituals despite breaking down the barriers of any preconceptions that they were 'cake-eaters,' she was yet to ask him what this meant, and yet now, when he was able to share his one hobby with them, something he genuinely seemed to love, he didn't seem so shy.


	15. Captain Adam

Bombay scanned a watchful eye over his team as the game developed before him. Adam was appointed team Captain and although clearly the most skilled player, he lacked the ability to actually lead.

Fulton and Portman were most famous for defying him; of course they tested Charlie on countless occasions just for the fun of it too. Adam became their new toy, and the inside of his locker became his new home for an hour or two if he decided to call emergency meetings come the weekend.

He vowed never to laugh at Charlie when at the hands of the Bash Brothers ever again. He missed Charlie. He didn't like being Captain, he was overwhelmed just being asked, but in practice he had far too many complexities to manage the team and remember he was a player himself. It had been two weeks now, and everyone was counting on him. This game, this game that the Ducks were lagging painfully behind in, was the final of the under-16's tournament they had managed to climb their way up in.

He heard the crowd of parents chant his name and suddenly realised that Guy had passed the puck in his possession, "Go for it Banks!" the blonde boy screamed at him. Adam moved with control of the puck and sped towards the goal. Charlie's absence was not an excuse to space out during a game, especially if it cost them a potential win for it.

He felt his team mates swarm around him with pats on the back, and those off the ice bang their sticks together in appreciation. If it wasn't for this, he wouldn't have noticed his exasperated swing of the stick sail the puck into the top right-hand corner of the net, leaving the opposing goalie collapsed on his knees in anger. He knew he didn't deserve the point because he hadn't been concentrating, it was a complete fluke, but it wouldn't hurt morale to hide this.

The Ducks began to pick up after Adam's first point, but there was only ten minutes left on the clock and it seemed that their celebration was a little early. It was evident that after both Bash Brothers were taken off for bad behaviour and Averman was benched after a heavy check to the boards, they were not going to win the game.

"Come on Dwayne!" Bombay screamed through cupped hands at his mouth, "Don't just give him the puck – come on!"

Bombay, too, was severely distracted. He had been distracted ever since Charlie invited him back to his home. It was the first time he had seen Casey in a full year, if you discounted catching her eye in the stands or watching her from her car as she dropped her son off at hockey practice. He missed Charlie, but he really, really missed her.

Without Charlie on the team there was little point in her trying to come to the games, it had been difficult swapping shifts to lend her support to begin with, and if she was honest she was glad that it was something less that she had to do now. Unfortunately for Bombay he didn't even have his secret little comfort of catching her eye at random intervals to cling onto anymore. No Charlie, no Casey.

He was torn from his thoughts as a dejected team slewed to a stop before him and piercing cries from their opponents seemed almost taunting. Game over, Ducks lose.


	16. Anti Social Behaviour Order

Charlie sat slumped against the head of his bed, book in lap, drifting between sleep and the real world. A gentle acoustic song sounded from his stereo across the room, but the simple tune wasn't complimented with the stark decibel in which he let it play. He didn't care though. He couldn't muster up much appreciation for anything in recent times. John Witter sought to that. Two weeks ago he had come home drenched to the skin because of his fun in the creek with his friends. John took one look at him and hauled him indoors, excusing his son for being unable to walk Joey home. The McPhee household was a stop before his own, Joey's being the last, and she agreed to wait while he changed before setting off for the Potter B and B.

John launched straight into a tirade about his opinion on his illegitimacy coming home to stay, reminding Charlie that he didn't mind playing the father role so long as Charlie was not a 'moody, hormonal teenager' and that he could 'make good use' of him. Clearly he couldn't.

A swift whack around the back of the head would be more sufficient. The whack was only the first of many; apparently Casey had spoiled him so much so that he didn't know how to behave in an orderly society anymore and cavorting with the likes of a convict's daughter and swimming fully-clothed in a creek was not helping any.

A knock sounded on his door and he muted his stereo dutifully. He was surprised to find his five friends squash into his bedroom, "Doug sent us up," Dawson informed. This was news to Charlie, he wasn't aware Doug had dropped by. "You missed movie night last night… in fact apart from school we really haven't seen you about since that roller-blading day."

Charlie reflected on the joyous mid-morning and flashed them a soft smile, or a remnant of his usual boyish grin, "Yeah… stick an ASBO on me, I can't behave in an orderly society. I shouldn't have done that." He answered, lowering his voice to imitate his father. "Sucks to have an officer father," He mumbled, pulling his knees close to him.

Joey chewed on her bottom lip apprehensively and shoved a loose strand of hair behind her right ear as she watched him, "About that day. Mister Witter was awful rough with you, he practically dragged you up the steps of your porch."

"So?"

"So we haven't seen nor heard of you since then." Jen pointed out, just as Dawson had, "Are you alright?"

"Well, why wouldn't I be?"

Joey sighed and shifted from foot to foot, "Look we know you don't really know us and maybe you just suddenly decided you don't like us, but-"

"No, I decided I didn't like you when I first met you. You kind of all grew on me." He nodded with a smirk, "Look, I appreciate you coming the whole way down here and all, but I just got homesick. Nothing really shock-shock horror-horror about it, I just miss the Ducks... and my family I suppose."

"Tell us about it," Andie encouraged, keen to change the subject. She knew as did the rest of them that Charlie was not just simply homesick, but she was the only one considerate enough to respect his want of privacy. If he wanted to share about his new father, he would, there was little point in trying to bully it out of him.

"Tell you about what?"

"Your friends, your family. This other life back in Minnesota."


	17. Extended friends

Charlie sat up in bed and set his book aside having agreed to Andie's request. He began a game by game account of life as a District 5 player and tried to highlight the level of loserdom that one had to belong to if associated with such a ragtag team, earning some hardy laughs all round.

He talked of the transition from D5 to Ducks and had Dawson hanging on his every word, he was sure the boy was mentally taking notes.

He explored the insides of a child's mind when expressing the confusion and anger of Adam, ex-hawk, rival, joining their team and of how Bombay had sacrificed his job for them; and explained that on the same day Bombay quacked at his boss, he and the team had been in detention for quacking at their principal.

"You - what do you mean you _quacked _at the principal?" Andie asked incredulously.

"Just that. Quack, quack," Charlie chuckled. Jen and Jack stifled laughs as they observed their do-gooder friends. "Our teacher was called out for a minute and Karp was making these snide comments about the Coach and my mom and... we got into a little scrap."

"You fighting? Never," Joey rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I was a good child I'll have you know."

"Good children don't _quack_ at people, let alone their principals." Andie refuted. "In fact you sounded like a particularly undesirable child. The purse thing, skating about malls... it's actually hard to believe you come from a family that have authority to lay down the law when all you seem to do is..." She trailed off as Charlie seemed distracted with a daydream. "Hello?"

"I want to go back to Minnesota," He said instantly. Andie blinked as if she hadn't heard him correctly. "I mean, I know I just got here and all but... and I can't go back, I can't go back and show them - show her - that I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Jen wondered aloud.

"Wrong about _him._" Charlie answered. "The first time this trip I finally got to talk to him, if you don't count phonecalls then it was the first time in years and even when you're a kid it doesn't count because everyone loves their parents and turns a blind eye to all sorts of faults."

"You're rambling," Jack cut in. "The first time you got to talking to him..." He prompted with a roll of his hand.

Charlie sighed and furrowed his brow darkly, he sank down onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, "I know he doesn't like me. I know that's why Doug doesn't really want to hang out with me either." Joey was about to protest, "I know he waited at the airport for me and stuff, but like you said, he couldn't wait to dump me off with the first teenager he recognised in this town. He's downstairs now, probably for the last hour and he hasn't even come up for a quick hello. I know he blames me for what happened to his parents, and why shouldn't he?"

Again Charlie continued on, leaving no time for anyone to contradict him, "I mean, logically I know I can't be to blame but I shouldn't have yapped and stamped my foot just to get here. I mean where is here? I'm exactly where I started. Sitting in my room as a family operate below me, getting on with their lives. At least I wasn't so estranged with Colin. I used to have friends too."

"Now you're just feeling sorry for youself," Joey shook her head, "And we won't stand for it." She held out her hand, Charlie just stared at it blankly. He inhaled, pulled his arms around himself and turned onto his side to face the wall.

"If it's alright by you I really would like to be alone. I promise I won't mope... just tired."

"If your tired come over and watch a movie," Dawson joked. "As soon as I hit play you're pretty much out of it anyway."

"Dawson? You're kind of like an Adam... kind of preppy that way. Is it right to hate a father?"


	18. Speculation

"I'm worried about Charlie," Andie voiced seemingly out-of-the-blue, to her however he had been playing on her mind quite a bit. Joey turned to her and shrugged, trying to bury her own anxieties.

"He'll live. He's just homesick like he said. Like a duck out of water... or ice as it were." She waved her hand, "Maybe we could try and get in touch with his team. I'm sure Doug has his home number and I'm sure his mom wouldn't mind handing over a bunch of details if we explain who we are."

"So we have them call him, big deal." Andie sighed irritably, "He doesn't leave his house anymore. It was kind of nice watching him skating about town, when he is out and about, going to the shops or whatever, he's walking with his head down low."

"He's just trying to fit in."

"Charlie Conway is an accentric, annoying, cocky little jock. Since the second we met him he didn't care about fitting in."

"Well, maybe he wants to now." Joey shrugged, "Or maybe he has decided indefinitely to head back home early and doesn't know how to tell us. He mentioned how his friends back home blew up at him for it. Maybe he's afraid we'll do the same?"

"You said Sheriff Witter was rough with him, Joey," Andie pressed, again rather randomly seeing as Joey gave no indication that their conversation was veering down that road. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, he... John's always kind of been an angry man."

"An angry man that drinks."

"You know better than to listen to the gossip of this town," Joey warned, but Andie didn't seem prepared to waver. "Look, I care about him too. Well, from what I know of him and that isn't a lot you know. He's one month into our lives now. One month. That's nothing."

"I think Sheriff Witter's been ragging on him. He wouldn't have told us, well Dawson, that he hates him for nothing."

"How do you know?" Joey folded her arms. "How do you know he isn't some spoilt little attention-seeker making us believe-"

"Making us believe what?" Andie snapped, "If this is just a game, what's crossed your mind?"

"Well, you know... that..." Joey tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and sighed, "That Mister Witter beats him."


	19. A raggy boy

John sat across Charlie at their dinner table and observed him eat his meal, "You're hideously pale. Eat your vegetables." Charlie took his fork and scooped some potatoes into his mouth, chewing mightily. "Take your time, you'll-"

"I'm not five, Goddamn!" He snapped, slamming his fork down and rising from his chair. John seized the boy's wrist and Doug's gaze flicked between them.

"That's enough, Charlie," He tried to mediate, "Just sit down and finish off. We can go out for a bit later." Charlie hyperventilated but sank himself down nonetheless. John broke contact and began entertaining them with how his day had been. "That's great Dad... no late nights tonight though, ey? I mean, Charlie here will have to go to school tomorrow. He can't miss it again or he'll have Casey on his case," He joked lightly despite the tension.

"I haven't phoned her in a while," Charlie whispered. "I haven't been near the phone."

"Who's _her_?" John demanded, "What kind of way is that to talk about someone who bought the clothes you stand up in and spent years running after you cleaning your nose?"

"And you would know, wouldn't you Pop?" Charlie glared, "I mean, you abandon her as soon as you find out she's carrying me and then to ease your conscience phone a little now and then." Doug groaned and hung his head, hissing an incoherent prayer.

It was John's turn to rise. He towered over his sons, plate in hand, and smashed it to the floor. Charlie focused on the spoiled food as John's fist found the front of his shirt and hauled him upwards. His chair toppled backwards as he was dragged from around the table, "You treat me with respect, you little punk kid."

"Dad!" Doug jumped from his seat and took Charlie roughly by his arm, trying to rip him away from their irate father. John hit the boy square in the stomach and he doubled over trying to regain his breath. "That's enough Dad!" He tried to throw an arm around Charlie's lurched shoulders, but John pulled on his shirt again to straighten him up. He swivelled him around to face Doug, his large hand catching Charlie's jaw, and his free arm tightening around his chest and arms.

"You, look you!" He grunted his usual grunt, "This here is my son. My son who I raised, who I had input with, this one here knows respect. Goddamn how he knows respect! He respects may and he gives back to the community. You? You drag your little friends down with you, messing about in streams and running riot in Minneapolis. You! You need to know respect!"


	20. It never rains, but it pours

Doug knelt in front of Charlie who was slumped up against a cupboard in the kitchen. John had stormed out some half hour before to settle his nerves with a drink. Doug was containing a trickle of blood from the teenager's nose by keeping his chin up. With a free hand he dabbed a wet cloth over a still-forming blackened eye. Charlie winced, trying to pull away, only resulting in slamming his head hard against the wood panelling behind him. He groaned and brought his hands to his head, running each finger through his mass of curls.

"How did it all go wrong?" Charlie croaked desperately, "I was sure he was the answer to everything a few weeks back. I idolised the man, I... someone essentially I didn't have the first clue about."

"Charlie," Doug leant back, "If it's any consolation he isn't always like this."

"He hit you?"

"No. I didn't say that. I didn't mean that. But he is a short fuse sometimes. Why do you think my parents marriage survived your birth?" Charlie shrugged. "It was never about you. But Casey... God, did Dad have a thing about Casey Conway. Visiting you was never about visiting you."

"So my mom remarries and he takes it out on me?" Charlie dismissed this idea, "I don't think that's it."

"It's not. He's not punishing you here, he's... I suppose he see's himself in you."

"Don't analyse abuse, Dougie. Don't try to justify something that we both know is instinctively wrong. I'm not to blame! I'm... I'm not!" He sniffed back tears, trying to convince himself before the world.

"Of course it isn't you."

"That son of a bastard has me for six months, man." Charlie broke down, Doug sighed as the teenager's whole body rocked with giant sobs. He placed a hand on each shoulder and shook his head. "He has me for six whole months."

"We'll get you back to Minnesota, hmmm?" Doug promised. "Get you back safe and sound."

"No," Charlie argued, "I made such a song and dance about coming here. I jacked everything in for Capeside, for that bloody man. Me and my mom had such a falling out over it. I can't... I don't want to go back and..."

"Pride's nothing, Charlie. It's not like she's going to smile and sing 'told you so', she loves you."

"It's me that calls my mom, it's me that writes my friends. It's a one-way street in Minnesota." He analysed miserably, "I at least thought I could count on Bombay, or even Adam. They never call anymore."


	21. Censorship

Dedicated to -00 annapolis 99- (I'm not fast, I'm bored as.)

Casey sniffled down the phone, clutching a teddy bear at her breast. It was blue-washed with a white ribbon around it's neck and on the left foot was sewn 'Baby Boy'. The baby boy that clung to it, three days old, was Charlie. It was a present from one of the nurses on the ward. Casey never entertained much visitors during her stay at the hospital, but the nurse assured it was because Charlie was the only boy delivered among six girls that night. It was not a pity-bear.

Doug let go the shaky breath he had been holding on the end of the line after explaining that he would need Casey to fly out to Capeside immediately. She wondered if it was anything to do with why Charlie had been refusing her calls, Doug explained that her calls must have been censored.

"I can't get the money together to-"

"I'll cover all expenditures," Doug swore, "You'll regret it if you don't come collect Charlie."

"He isn't..." a million thoughts collided in her mind at once, Colin carressed the hand that covered Charlie's bear and had his arm around her slim frame, "...I dunno, getting bullied or anything like that?"

"Sort of," Doug started awakwardly. He heard the front door slam and some commotion in the hallway, "Look it's not something I want to talk about over the phone-"

"Douglas!" Casey half-shouted, but she knew something else had demanded his attention, "I want to talk with Charlie!"

"I have to go Steven," Doug answered calmly, "Sure you'll be coming in on the ten O'clock Tuesday so I'll meet you when you're down. I've already arranged things. Alright? Catch you then."

"Tuesday at ten? What the flight?"

"Yeah, yeah." He pretended to laugh, Casey was suddenly aware there was another presence in the room.

"Douglas!"

"Bye, Steven."


	22. Slipping through a support system

Colin was consoling Casey on the sofa by the time Bombay arrived with Charlie's remaining friends within the Mighty Ducks. They shuffled into the tight living room unsure of how they were supposed to react. They couldn't even properly comprehend what was going on. All they knew was that Casey had been crying down the phone to Bombay about Charlie and they had volunteered themselves to accompany him, whether they were asked for or not.

Casey gulped back a sob when Bombay cleared his throat. One of the children had answered the door in their pyjamas and just as promptly trudged up to bed. Averman trailed behind the group and caught three pairs of small fists clinging to the banister above, obviously trying to listen in on the story developing below them.

Colin twisted away from Casey and stood to shake Bombay's hand. Bombay smiled politely and wiped Colin's sweat on the leg of his trousers, "Cheers for... thanks for coming down. All of you." He jerked his head towards the Ducks, "Sit down if you can find a seat... I'll just move this out of your way, damn Harry and his toys."

"So," Bombay exhaled, "You said you got a phonecall Casey... I couldn't really make out what you were saying during ours. What's so urgent?" He frowned when he noticed that she seemed to be holding something. Colin shook his head gently to Bombay, and he knew better than to ask her about the bear.

"Well," Colin faltered, glancing to Casey to see if she was willing to explain herself. She collapsed further into his shoulder as he sat down beside her again, "Well, um... about a week ago we got this call from - Douglas - John's oldest kid. He said that Charlie wanted to come home."

Guy, Connie and Averman noticeably brightened, but the fact that Casey was still trying to keep a reign on her tears and a tight knot in his stomach told Adam that this was not something to be excited about, "Why did he want to come back?"

Colin sighed heavily and furrowed his brow, "We didn't know. Douglas cut off when John came home or... something to that effect. All we knew at that point was that Charlie wanted to come home and one or both of us should fly out to get him. Of course, we hadn't heard from Charlie after the first fortnight so we didn't know what to think. I thought he'd grown to hate me, favoured his new dad," Colin added glumly.

"Why didn't you fly out?" Bombay asked slowly. "And why only tell me now, Casey?"

"Because I wasn't scheduled to leave until tomorrow morning, but Douglas phoned again and - oh!" She stopped herself, reliving the conversation and muffled her sobs under Colin's arm again. Bombay bit his tongue, mildly jealous despite the situation.

Colin cleared his throat, "John had been beating Charlie," He waited for the gasps to subside before continuing, "And he'd been restricting him from talking to anyone, us, his new friends... Douglas to a point as well, I suppose; I know the man doesn't live at home."

His voice rattled as he continued, talking to a deathly silence, "The poor kid didn't know Douglas was trying to get us to contact him, I don't know, maybe Douglas thought he couldn't _talk_ to Charlie himself, not if John was always there. He was just convinced that he'd still be in Capeside until the summer and I know... I know he left on bad terms with some of you guys on the team and-"

"And me," Casey cut in shrilly, "...and me."

Colin hushed her and hugged her tighter around the waist, "He couldn't see a way out. He couldn't - he was convinced he'd burned bridges here - he was convinced he was stuck with John." By now Colin's lower lip was trembling and a few tears cascaded his face.

"Colin," Bombay croaked, glancing at the Ducks and reaching out for Averman and Adam's shoulders who happened to be positioned either side of him, Guy and Connie clasped at each other's hand. "What's happened?"

"Hung himself."


	23. Don't ignore me

Colin hung his head, unable to take in Bombay and Charlie's friends' reactions any longer. Their shock. Their anger. Their total sense of loss and helplessness and unhappiness. He was feeling it too. He wanted to kill. He wanted to _kill_ John Witter for dragging Charlie down into a pit of such inequity and indoctrinating the boy with this idea, playing on Charlie's constant fear, that perhaps he didn't meaure up, perhaps his friends and family were just mere ghosts in his head and that Capeside _was_ his last stop. His resting place. But he couldn't _rest,_ he couldn't settle. No one could settle in a world that John had created for him.

"Then what happened?"

Colin's head snapped erect and his hands flew from his eyes. Bombay sat with his head in his own hands, gently rocking back and forth and weeping coarsely. Averman was stoic, but his face tripped with tears and his nose was reddened and runny. Guy was breathing heavily as he tried not to cry for Casey's sake, he was unsuccessful. Connie did little to reign in the emotion, her shoulders heaved vigorously as if each sob was travelling from the length of her body and physically exhausting her. Goldberg was still shaking his head and praying aloud, his eyes were bloodshot because although the news of the death of one of his closest friends had just hit him, he had been crying from the words 'John had been beating him.'

It was Adam that asked the question. He seemed determined to gather as much knowledge of Charlie's end as he could, glaring across at Colin through a film of tears. Casey stood and left the room suddenly. Colin watched her go, but made no attempt at stopping her.

"It was a peaceful end, lets hope," Colin sighed miserably, but decided to get through the details as quickly as he could, "Douglas found him. He was wearing his Ducks jersey. The old one. The green one." Connie emitted a high-pitched squeak and hid her face into Guy's jumper. "Found him... found him with a belt round his neck and the lightbulb of his room."

He had to stop himself as he broke down again in front of them. He felt neither humiliated nor awkward, crying - a full grown man - in front of barely familiar children, because he knew his pain was their pain. He knew Charlie brushed through their lives, inspiring them, laughing with them, just as the boy had him. And he knew Charlie was no ordinary son, and no ordinary friend.

"Douglas took him down and fell to his knees. He said he just sat there on the floor, holding him, looking up at this lightbulb above them - still swinging! - the lightbulb that took Charlie from us and cursing John immediately. Then he... he checked for a pulse. Yeah, he said he was so desperate he brought his fingers to Charlie's jugular, and then to his wrist, and then put his head to his chest wishing this heart beat, this pulse and it didn't come! It didn't come becuase he knew he was dead! He said there was a sickening mark around Charlie's neck telling him he was already dead," He added quietly.

"And then he told us about the state Charlie was in... Charlie's body. He was at work that day, just finished his shift. He was coming to tell him everything - he was planning on telling him that he managed to get to me and Case', but he said Charlie was in a bad way. The body, I mean - oh! - he said he was worse than before, John hit him worse than before! That day. That day he had to work and John didn't and..."

He shook a fist as he succumbed to an ungentle weeping again, "and Charlie hid in his room, John downstairs in a drunken sleep, and with his father's belt that scarred his back that afternoon... he made a noose and hung himself."

Adam sniffed back powerfully and wanted to exit the room as quickly as possible, feeling guilty that this news had to be delivered to them so bluntly at his own request. He made for a stand and felt his knees buckle beneath him; swaying dangerously, Bombay knew to catch him. The boy fainted in his arms, all colour drained from his cheeks.

Colin bit on his bottom lip as if he had just turned the thought over in his head, "They're flying Charlie out as soon as possible. John's been arrested, charged of... God knows what else he's done here. The funeral will be Thursday. It's a requiem mass."


	24. Telling the team

News of Charlie's funeral spread like wildfire. Although he was coming home to rest, Casey and Colin still had to fly out to Capeside to meet with Doug and even though he was grieving himself, he was able to take them through the whole legal process that would be chasing up John in the next coming months. John was being charged of GBH and the trial was set for the end of the month. Although he was not granted bail due to the death of the minor; he was offered day-release for sake of attending his son's mass, he refused.

Bombay had gladly minded Colin's children during the trip and tried to explain to them and console them why Charlie's hug in the airport was the last they would ever receive. Harry joked that he knew as soon as they all pulled apart that Charlie would never hug them willingly again. But he missed his brother, no one to annoy anymore he told them.

It was also Bombay who called up the Ducks to Hans' shate shop and told them the news. The words pained him to say it and he instantly knew that it was the hardest thing he would ever have to do, worse than leaving Casey, and it was beyond him how Colin was able to keep everyone in check. He also knew that Charlie was not a boy he would ever forget, and if he was to keep his memory, he would not harbour one of this neglected abused little thing, he would remember Charlie laughing. Chalrie playing. Charlie joking. Charlie the Duck.

* * *

Fulton and Portman were the last to arrive. They figured Bombay's meeting was no less important than a stupid little announcement about an early practice the upcoming weekend. They had ice cream and were laughing together. 

"Could you share the joke?" Ken yawned, "Because I'm bored as hell. Coach that's us all here - spill so we can get back to... whatever it is we want to do today."

Bombay bit on his bottom lip and nodded gently. Julie noticed his nervous disposition and whispered to Connie about his unshaven state. Connie turned to her vacantly, her eyes still red. But she was deafeningly quiet.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, guys," Bombay agreed. "It's about Charlie."

Julie's hand flew to her mouth and she spun to her teammates. This didn't seem to peak their interest. Adam, Connie, Guy, Averman and Goldberg were as they were: stoic. The rest, they seemed even more annoyed. Agitated.

"Look, Coach!" Fulton started quickly, "If this is about him wanting to come back to the team or something, don't you think he blew it? Besides he..." Fulton began to falter. His anger left him as he realised something, "he's not due back till off-season."

"He's not due back at all, guys." Bombay choked. "He's not due back at all." He knew he couldn't very well ask of them, but he wished those in the know would stand to attention and break the news there and then, so he, a coward, didn't have to.

"What do mean he's not due back? He's staying!" Luis asked, enraged. "Hell! He's definitely off the team now!"

"Luis, please." Connie squeaked.

"Oh, and you would defend him, wouldn't you? Picking and choosing your friends! Well, go on - old Ducks or new?" Portman snapped, his arm around Fulton, "At least we know Fulton's loyal."

"Guys! That's enough!" Bombay snapped, tears stabbing at his eyes. He failed to drag the back of his hand across them, he was beyond hiding now. "Charlie's not due back," He continued in a gentler tone, "Charlie's not due back because... he can't." He realised how stupid this sounded and corrected himself with a gulp, "Charlie died, guys. Poor boy's dead."


	25. Out, out

Casey and Colin returned to Minnesota and were swamped with flowers and cards expressing remorse in the wake of their son. The amount of gifts clogged the living room alone and this was not even by the morning of the funeral yet. People passed and people went, sharing and imparting random pieces of wisdom and promises that they would keep the child in their prayers. But no matter what was brought and no matter what was said, Casey was still without her son.

The flight back to Minnesota was long and stressful, but unlike on the way over, they were not alone. Doug accompanied them and brought with them what he assured were Charlie's Capeside friends. The teenagers felt just awful because on some level, they knew what was happening. They just hadn't had the nerve to call John on it.

Once home, the children were not all over their parents like usual, and even if they were Casey headed straight upstairs and collapsed on the bed in Charlie's room feeling dejected, but certainly not beyond crying. She sobbed and sobbed and cradled the first possession of his from the floor. A baseball cap. She thanked small mercies that she refused to tidy his room after he left, the mess was familiar. It felt more like him and therefore was more comforting than the words of loved ones, no matter how eloquently they expressed themselves.

Her son was not simple, but he was not sophisticated. He never pretended. She supposed this is why her visitors annoyed her, but then it also annoyed that there was so many visitors. It proved her child was popular. A child so caring and so thoughtful that did not deserve to be taken from them. He didn't deserve the wrath of John, no matter how much tears were shed.

* * *

Casey lay with Charlie on his bed as he clutched at her dress and cried heavily into her shoulder. She carressed his back and pulled him into her, whispering a soothing tune but it didn't calm him. He was five years old and spent the first four hours of the morning watching and waiting for his father to come from the window. John had rang a week prior to say that he was coming into town for a few days and that he would be able to take him to a hockey game. On the morning of the game, with Charlie working himself into a frenzy, he phoned again. Stuck in traffic. Delayed flight. The wife's sick. Work's tight at the minute. The excuses were all the same. He wasn't coming. He was probably pissed up the wall drunk. 

"Honey, how about you and me go do something today? Just you and me?" Casey whispered, tickling the back of his neck.

"It's always you and me," Charlie argued, "Some days you and me's just boring Mommy."

Casey sighed, and though logically she knew the child meant no harm, it was hard to accept that he could become so attached to someone who just didn't have time to be in his life, who was living a whole other life half way across the country; and she, the ever regular parent, was labelled 'boring' for this simple science.

"Charlie," She sighed heavily, but trying to remain patient, "Your dad... look! We'll go down the park today, we're probably too late for your game, but we'll go down the park. We'll stay as long as you like. And if you're good enough for me how about some icecream?"

Charlie shifted from her to look her in the eye, "What flavour?" He frowned seriously. Casey chuckled, pulled him into another hug and rubbed at his back.

"Whatever you want Baby, whatever you want."

* * *

Casey blinked around the room, remembering the not-so-happy time, but knowing easily that it was certainly a great deal more desirable than the absolute torture she was been dragged through now. Almost every ghost in her closet was at the hands of John Witter. He ended her life twice. 

He destroyed her attempt at breaking out of the confines that her lesser class in society had been chaining her in with. She planned to rise up, climbing each rung, through education. She left college after the first year when she had a torrid affair with him and fell pregnant. John was quick to lay down the law: she must have an abortion, he will cover the proceedure financially, and his family cannot ever know of the 'mishap.' It effectively ended the relationship to say the least, but following her decision to actually keep the child, John was always drawn to the fringes of Charlie's life. Either he was probably mildly curious about how things turned out, got a sick pleasure of letting him down or felt a pang of guilt stir somewhere inside.

He destroyed her life good and final the second time. He gave her a son and he took her son away again. Charlie's life was snuffed out after all. John was granted his abortion. The only difference? Charlie spared him to reach into his pocket.


	26. Mummy's Boy

Bombay shook his head, staring up at his ceiling. _The boy is dead._ _Hung himself. The boy is dead._ No matter how often Colin's words rang in his head, it still hadn't quite registered. Charlie was just 'away,' he'd come back. He'd fly back to them. He was part of the flock. No, he _flew_ the flock.

* * *

"Hey Coach?" Charlie began nervously, hanging behind the locker rooms late after practice. Bombay spun round with his hand upon his breast. 

"Frightened the life out of me, Charlie!" He gasped, eyeing the boy still dressed in his hockey gear, "What are you - I thought you all cleared off by now," He joked. "What's up?"

"My mom really likes you, you know," Charlie, seated, started to remove his skates. Lending his attention to anything that would act as a distraction if he was to have this conversation. He was adamant he would call Bombay on it. "You went out at the start of the week and she was really happy, Coach."

"Yeah?" A lazy smile pulled on Bombay's lips.

"Uh-huh. Then you never called her back Coach." He added casually, removing his Ducks jersey from his head. Bombay watched him undress and then frowned, realising how weird it seemed. He was innocently staring off into space, thinking of Casey and smiling. "What?"

"Nothing, Charlie. Anyway, did your mother say anything?"

"No."

"She didn't say... anything? Maybe that she wanted me to take her out again? That she enjoyed herself?"

"Look, Coach, I'm real happy she found someone she likes, it's even better that's someone I actually like this time believe me," He tried to sound enthusiastic, "But my dad's not around and... you'll probably laugh but I've to be the man around the house," He explained, ducking his head as a red flush came to his cheeks.

Bombay stifled a laugh, "Charlie," He folded his arms, tongue-in-cheek, "Are you trying to tell me to do right by your mother or so help me God I've got you to answer to?"

Charlie glared up at him, "She's all I got."

"No, no," He shook his head, "I wasn't offending you. I mean, _obviously _having to deal with you after messing her about, well I'd be shaking in my boots," He raised his hands, as if trying to keep Charlie at bay, "Which is why I don't ever plan on hurting her. I'll do right by the both of you, Charlie. Promise."

Charlie managed a quick sheepish smile, before standing up. He walked towards the door, pivoted and looked Bombay up and down, "Thanks Coach."

* * *

"Aw, it's my pleasure Charlie," Bombay sniffed hard. "Why the - how in goddamn_ hell_ did I end up failing the both of you? She was _my _girlfriend, you were as good as _my_ kid!" He broke down again, screaming to the empty house. "You weren't Colin's, you were meant to be mine goddamnit it! You were meant to be mine!"


	27. Standing upright

Adam sank onto his knees, his hands clamped together as he hissed a prayer aloud. His parents walked on eggshells around him. They knew being a Duck was a hell of a lot more than playing hockey to him, with the Hawks he had teammates, with the Ducks he had life-friends; and now his best friend, his biggest confidante on the Mighty Ducks team, had left. Gone. Vanished.

He observed how selfish people could be when hit with an unsuspecting death in the family. He was furious with John without ever meeting the man, only because it seemed simple enough to blame him. He even hated Casey to a point of letting Charlie go. But Adam found himself cursing Charlie too. No one hung the belt around his neck, but him. No one jetted him off to Capeside, but him. No one stopped calling, no one stopped writing, no one fell out of contact within the first few weeks, but him.

* * *

Led by McGill and Larson, Adam and a few other Hawks hung out behind a bench waiting for that year's District 5 team to finish their 'practice.' It was as if they didn't understand the word 'scrimmage' because as soon as their obese balding coach spat out the word, they automatically skated at each other and collapsed in separate heaps. He laughed in malice before hooking his arm around one of their arms and hauling the pathetic boy upwards.

"Learn to skate, Averman!"

"Coach Thompson-"

"Everyone on your feet. That's us for today. Useless little..." He stormed off, without the slightest attempt of holding in the obscenities and insults.

"What a jerk!" Jesse called after him. Thompson raised his hand in the air, awknowledging Jesse, but not necessarily caring enough to turn around. "What a lousy jerk."

A great majority of the team broke apart and skated off in all directions depending on which block they lived on. A few hung back to make idle chat. Adam couldn't make out who was who by the bench, but Larson assured it was time to go socialise anyway.

"Hey ladies," He sneered, circling the group. Adam sniggered to himself, he was allowed to be cocky, it was six Hawks to three Ducks: Conway, Germaine and Averman.

"Look, we're not bothering anyone," Charlie glared. "Just leave us alone." Guy and Averman looked at each other and sighed. Sure, their friend's pacifist approach was a noble one, but asking never really got you anywhere with bullies, now did it? You just had to take the punch or hit back harder and Charlie's approach would not deter nor cushion the blow.

"Spazway, right?" McGill concentrated on him. "Your um... yeah, you're that waitress' kid. That diner seriously blows, man. I get food poisoning just looking at the menu."

"Maybe it's your face turning things sour," Averman retorted. Guy snorted and nudged him with his elbow proudly. McGill glared up at him and hyperventilated.

"What did you say Freak?"

"He implied you were ugly," Guy said simply, "Must be pretty damn stupid too."

McGill was not an intelligent creature. Instead of thinking up a come-back, he pulled his arm back and swung viciously for Guy's face. Guy moved back and toppled to the ground, pulling both Averman and Charlie with him. The Hawks roared with laughter.

"Whose the losers?" Larson clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Aw, leave them," Adam beamed down at them as they struggled to their feet, slipping and groping each other uselessly, "They just haven't evolved yet. Still not able to stand upright."

"Are you calling us monkeys?" Averman tested.

"Yeah, what you gonna do?"

"Nothing. Just checking." Averman nodded calmly. Guy smirked at this and wasn't able to stop Charlie swinging his arm back as McGill had done. He caught him square in the jaw and the Hawk flew into Adam, holding his cheek with tears in his eyes.

"Oh you're really going to regret that Monkey Boy." McGill and Larson toppled Charlie and beat him viciously before Guy or Averman could react let alone defend. They watched they friend being pummelled into the ice, crying and kicking out mercilessly. Turning to Adam and the two other Hawks they were unable to place names to for the life of them, they gulped but held up their fists nonetheless. One on Guy and one on Averman. Adam tried to keep as far away as he could from the fight. No matter how much of an enemy he was made to believe the Ducks were, he still believed one on one combat was fairer. McGill and Larson, who were busy tending to Charlie, seemed to have a weaker conscience.

* * *

Adam groaned as his hands tugged at loose clumps of his hair when he reflected over the years. He knew he shouldn't be angry at Charlie. He knew Charlie must literally have felt he was at the end of his teather if he couldn't find any source of hope in his life. Summer must have seemed a terribly long way off to him, so homelife must have been worse than Adam cared to imagine because he knew, sometimes by his own doing, Charlie had undergone a lot of abuse in one short lifetime.

This isn't what particularly angered Adam. He wasn't regretting the times he had wronged Charliein the past. He was angry because things were left unresolved. How could the Ducks get past this? How could they move on knowing one of their closest friends died partly because they felt so disconnected? He, Guy, Connie, Averman and Goldberg had tried to understand Charlie's need for John, tried to support him, but even then they were still left defining their friendship, it was all still fragile. If it was difficult for himself and the D5 Ducks, it didn't bear thinking about the extent of the remorse the others were left riddling with.

If only he tried to call him more.


	28. Knowing Charlie

Joey, Jen, Jack, Andie, Dawson and Doug were residing back in Doug's hotel room. They managed to book in to a random hotel not too far from the Conway's estate, and assured Casey they would stay the week before returning to Capeside. Two rooms based on gender.

"I know this sounds horrible, but it's kind of nice this." Doug thought long, "I mean, knowing he's gone. It's nice that I got to know him, and it's real nice that I know how much I do actually care about him now." He sighed and furrowed his brow tiredly, "That came out all wrong. It's tearing me up inside knowing - well, knowing that my _brother's_ is dead! My little brother. I was still getting to know the guy and it was getting to know me that killed him-" He cut himself off and tried to shake his dark thoughts from his mind.

"Hey, it's not your fault Doug," Joey started. "If anything, we-"

"I knew Joey! I _knew_! I just... I mean I tried, God knows I tried to stop it. I told Dad, I begged the man, but he wouldn't let up. He was against the kid for no good reason. He was a mistake and he was an embarrassment that Mister do-gooder John Witter assumed he could frankly do without and be better off. He shouldn't have started on him though, Charlie did nothing wrong."

"I really liked him," Andie yelped alone. Her eyes glazed over in mourning. "I mean, from what I knew, I really thought I seen potential there. In a relationship. I really, really liked him."

"Same," Joey agreed immediately, staring off into the distance. Dawson snapped round to her quite taken aback, but said nothing as he noticed a single solitary tear course her right cheek.

"I wish, I like, I want," Jen sighed, "If we were to change anything, we would live in ignorance of Charlie's existence. We wouldn't know to care. We wouldn't know him."

"How do you mean?" Jack asked softly.

"You know," Dawson started as if he had formulated the idea, Jen rolled her eyes but was not mentally awake enough to wade in, "She's saying that if we have regrets about Charlie, if we wanted to go back to stop the sadness now then we would never have had the chance to know him. Sure he breezed through our lives, and quickly, suddenly, he was gone again, but maybe he was meant to, you know? Maybe at the click of the fingers life was sending us this great person and just as quick taking him back-"

"But why?" Jack sighed, "I got that much, but why?"

"If my Grams were here she'd say 'God moves in mysterious ways,'" She laughed gently. "But she's not here. I know what Charlie did for me. He made me laugh without having any ulterior motive. He didn't want anything from me - from any of us - heck, he didn't even like us," She chuckled harder.

"Had nothing in common," Dawson smiled as well.

"He was a jock," Joey added.

"Had major authority issues," Doug joined in, "You wouldn't believe the amount of village-people jokes he subjected me to in my uniform."

"I don't think it was just your uniform that did it for him," Jen teased. Doug waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss her.

"But seriously though," Doug added as the glumness returned and the light, comic mood was but a remnant that hung in the air and his smile flickered from his features and was gone. "No matter how we analyse it, he shouldn't be dead. It was not his plan to come meet our dad and then kill himself. I'm sure he didn't hug his mother at the airport thinking it was the last time he'd ever get to see her again. He's fifteen for Christ sakes! At least, he... he _was_ fifteen. His life - it - technically he hung himself, but - he really felt it was beyond his control - he - it was my dad that forced that bloody belt around his neck. It was my dad that ruined his life and mine and Casey's and Colin's and - God damn. God _damn_!"

"Doug, it's okay," Jack comforted, as the girls flocked around him offering him hugs. "He's your brother and we know you love him. Just because it was beyond Sherrif Witter's capabilities it doesn't mean you can't reach out to him and grieve for him. It'll all be alright."


	29. Duck till the bitter end

Fulton sat hunched over his desk with headphones on, his music blared but he if asked he wouldn't be able to tell the person what band he was listening to let alone what song. Nothing penetrated with him since the words '_Charlie's not due back because... he can't. Charlie died, guys. Poor boy's dead."_

What he couldn't stop relaying though, was not just Bombay's words, but that last practice with Charlie. How he had treated him, how he had cut him off so quickly even though it was obvious to anyone that Charlie was clearly upset over the whole thing, but they were too preoccupied with punishing him to offer him that olive branch.

* * *

Charlie stood impatiently in the boys' locker room as the Bash Brothers rolled in some fifteen minutes later than what he had asked of them. They gave him the once over, noticed the notepad in his hand and erupted into a peel of laugher. "What?" He sighed, preparing himself for an onslaught of merciless teasing. He would, of course, be correct.

"Nothing, Captain," Portman jeered, "It's just that all you need now is an apron and..." He moved towards Charlie and forced the boy's hands on his hips, "There." Charlie dropped his notepad accidently, scowled and bent to pick it up.

"Portman's right, dude. All this Captain stuff went to your head - we don't need a second mother."

"Yeah," Guy joined in, "Half of us ain't got a constant father figure and you want to go taking on another mother role." He knew instantly that he had gone too far. Earning a not-so-subtle jab in the ribs from Connie confirmed that he had gone too far. "Uh..."

Charlie brought his chin onto his chest nervously, but any fear was hidden well as he looked up at them again with a soft smile, "Anyway, I called you all out this morning because..."

At this point Fulton stopped listening. He watched Charlie's shrunken posture, drooped shoulders and entertained the thought that Charlie, too, had stopped listening to himself. He was sure that he had. When he tuned in again the conversation had seemed to shift from hockey, or at least from Charlie's initial point in hand whatever it was.

Portman was back to teasing their Captain, not because he had anything against him, but because he needed someone to blame for trailing him from his bed at half seven int he morning and in lieu of Bombay Charlie seemed the next best candidate.

"All this talk of longer hours, more days, harder practice! What's say we shut you up right here, right now?" Portman raised his eyebrows animatedly. Their teammates laughed and as if on queue, Fulton swung open Charlie's locker, pulled out a gym bag and heaved it to the floor. Portman and Adam pushed him backwards with great force and he stumbled into it.

"No! No, please! Not again! Not today - this gets old _real_ fast," Charlie begged as Fulton held him inside and Averman managed to shut the locker door regardless of the wedged foot up against it trying its hardest to kick out.

"It gets funnier by the minute for us," Adam disagreed.

"Later Captain Duckie," Portman drawled, imitating Dwayne if the boy ever decided to join in their horseplay. "We're going to do what you said: we'll play for longer, we _will_ train harder, seriously. Game anyone?"

Everyone cheered and headed off. Charlie leant back uncomfortably in what was, again, his home for the next odd hour and a half.

* * *

Fulton mentally beat himself up for ever claiming Charlie was anything but a Duck. He was more a Duck than any of them and they all knew it. He was the one that led the quack-chant to their school principal, and although not present, Fulton was kindly informed by an excited Peter a few months down the line. He was also the one that held all of their meetings despite the aggravation they gave him for him. He died in his Ducks jersey! The original jersey. He was a Duck from start to end. 


	30. Early encounters

Colin rolled over onto his side. He put his hand on Casey's pillow, her absence affecting him as much as Charlie's. She was only across the landing, but this wasn't just the physical distance she was putting between them. Even in Capeside, she clung only to Douglas. In Minnesota, it was as if only Bombay knew her pain.

* * *

Casey took Colin by the hand and led him through to her humble little abode, giggling and with a finger to her lips, "Shhh he's probably sleeping." 

She seemed ecstatic at finding a man she was able to have a good time with _and_ that wasn't utterly repulsed by the idea of her having a child to an absent father. She laughed bitterly at the thought, it's not like the other men didn't have lives before her! But Colin was different, and he was the same. He had children himself, three. So Charlie couldn't be all that much of a 'burden.'

She tried to tiptoe across the hallway, with Colin dragging on her wrist and stifling a drunken giggle himself. They reached the living room and Casey set about making some coffee from the adjoining kitchen. This was her sixth official date with him since Bombay. She wondered if she was falling in love with him, or was letting him trap her with the relationship solely based on the fact that Charlie didn't scare him off. She wondered if Colin knew this. Of course he did, because he felt it too. Who would want a man with _three_ children?

"What... hi."

Colin looked round to the doorway to see Casey's son rubbing sleep from his eyes, dressed in a plain T-shirt and pyjama bottoms. His hair was sticking up every which way and as he stumbled carelessly into the open living room it was obvious he still hadn't quite woken up yet.

"Charlie, honey. Back to bed," Casey smiled softly as she returned with to mugs of coffee. She handed Colin his before setting hers on the short table before them, but gestured Charlie closer nonetheless. "You remember Colin?"

"I remember Coach," He muttered, barely audible. This went unnoticed to his mother, but Colin sure heard it and it stung.

"So Charlie!" Colin tried cheerfully, "Your mom tells me you're a keen hockey player?" Charlie nodded sleepily and suppressed a yawn with a closed fist to his mouth. "I don't really know much about hockey to be honest with you. Football - football! - now there's a sport."

Charlie had to smile at his enthusiasm, but said nothing. A smile. He awarded him a smile, Colin knew now, at the very least, he had something to go on.

* * *

Colin groaned inwardly and clutched at Casey's pillow harder. He pulled it down onto his chest and let a shakey breath escape his lips. He knew and Casey knew that their relationship was jsut a means to and end for the both of them. He never wanted to end up alone, and Casey never watned to end up alone. 

But somewhere along the way this unvoiced rule was turned on its head. For Colin at least. He felt himself loving Casey. He felt himself _really _loving Casey. But now that she had no one to worry for, no one to protect, it seemed the unvoiced rule still very much applied in her world. She wanted Bombay, it was no secret.


	31. Requiem for the Croppies

Everyone assembled inside the chapel by half eleven the next morning. Not one single person managed to seize a wink of sleep prior to this funeral. Even teachers at Charlie's school were upset by his passing, regardless if they had never even taught him before.

Casey, Bombay, Colin, the children and the Ducks were pressed up together in the front pews because of the brilliant turn-out. Charlie would have proud, but again this was no comfort to Casey. She knew the closed coffin but two metres in front of her was all because her son felt he had no one to reach out to, and now - only now! - do they come, in their hoards. Paying their respects. It still didn't bring the boy back. Nothing could.

"Hello. I'm Father Tarmey. I'd like to start this mass firstly by thanking you all for coming today," the priest announced, coming to the lecturn up by the alter. "For coming today... as we join together in memory of the dearly beloved Charles Andrew Conway, fifteen years old." He suppressed a heavy sigh and caught Casey's eye. "Charles was a devoted son, a loving brother and a loyal friend; and if we could just offer up silent prayers before continuing with the service." He bowed his head and the congregation copied, a choir started up softly and an organ accompanied them as they sang a rendition of "Ave Maria" that rang throughout the church, touching the hearts of the guests and droning out the sniffs and snorts and wails...

...Father Tarmey moved aside from the lecturn after reading out a piece from the Gospel of St. Mark, "I'm sure you're all tired of listening to my voice," the aging priest joked lightly, "And I'm sure it's probably best that we have someone up here who did have the pleasure to get to know Charles on a personal level, day in, day out throughout his short life. I'd like to call up a member of his family to read a short liturgy and... and a poem," He faltered momentarily. "Harry?"

Colin clutched at his youngest child's shoulder and shook him supportively. Harry stood abruptly and strolled towards the alter. He skipped up the slightly raised platform and moved behin Father Tarmey's lecturn. Casey smiled up at the child and then across at Sophie and Tiernan. Their eyes were bloodshot and their noses in desperate aid of a tissue.

"Um, hi, I'm not reading the liturgy anymore, Mr Bombay said he would... I couldn't really read some of the big words," the child excused. A gentle laughter travelled from the front of the pews to the back of the church. "So I can just go right in to the poem, right?" Casey nodded at him encouragingly. "Um, Charlie was my big brother. My biggest brother. And he was tall too. I remember bothering him a few weeks ago, not long before he left to go see his Daddy, about him doing his homework. I used to love winding him up, it kind of became a sport between me, Sophie and Tiernan - see who could get him shouted at first, bonus points for getting him grounded." The child hung his head in shame, "And I'm sorry, Mommy, I did love him. Really I did. Anyway, before he left I was bothering him about his homework. He was reading this book. A poetry book. His favourite poet was..." Harry studied the highlighted text in front of him, "Sea-mass Heaney."

The priest edged closer and whispered into his ear. Harry reddened, "Oh, sorry. Right, _Seamus _Heaney. His favourite poem was... Father!" He brought a hand to his mouth and whispered for help. Tarmey prompted him again, "Reck-we-what? Requiem. Oh, yeah, _Requiem for the Croppies:_

The pockets of our greatcoats full of barley...  
No kitchens on the run, no striking camp...  
We moved quick and sudden in our own country.  
The priest lay behind ditches with the tramp.  
A people hardly marching... on the hike...  
We found new tactics happening each day:  
We'd cut through reins and rider with the pike  
And stampede cattle into infantry,  
Then retreat through hedges where cavalry must be thrown.  
Until... on Vinegar Hill... the fatal conclave.  
Terraced thousands died, shaking scythes at cannon.  
The hillside blushed, soaked in our broken wave.  
They buried us without shroud nor coffin  
And in August... the barley grew up out of our grave."

When Harry finished his recital, the choir and organ started up a soft age-old Irish song "Boolavogue" and everyone rose to their feet. The child pulled at the mic of the lecturn before hopping down from it, "I'll really miss you, Charlie." He wiped at his eyes and returned to Casey and Colin, his small hand tracing the length of the coffin as he passed it.


	32. Son, brother, friend

Bombay combed a hand through his hair once he stuttered through the end of the selected liturgy. He tapped at the mic of the lecturn nervously and scanned a wistful eye over the congregation; catching Casey and causing her to duck her head, touching her eyes and nose with a tissue.

"Um, just as Harry put simply. I think we're all going to miss Charlie. I mean, I don't think it's properly hit me yet. Knowing... well, knowing that I won't see 96 on the ice anymore. Captain Charlie."

"Oh, God," Connie whispered, pulling on Guy's arm and burying her face against him.

"And not just because he was an asset to the team because God knows he was brilliant, but I think - I know - his absence will be particularly felt because he was... he was a great kid," Bombay digressed, "He was. He didn't have a bad bone in his body, he was sensitive. Responsible. Funny. Looking into Casey and Colin's eyes, anyone could tell that he was a brilliant son. The way little Harry here talks of him, Tiernan, Sophie, and... and Douglas, I don't think you guys could have asked for a better brother, huh?" Bombay found Doug amongst the assembly and smiled miserably. Doug bowed his head, his hands in his lap, pulling at a set of rosary beads.

"He risked his neck for the team," Bombay continued, swallowing a lump of saliva collecting at his throat, "Putting everything on the line, I don't think they could ever express just how brilliant friend he was too. So, son. Brother. Friend," He gestured a hand towards where Charlie lay, closed coffin, stilled, in a suit meant for Christmas. "He was something to all of us, and I just want to ask you to take a moment to look at the coffin here and keep him in your prayers, because I believe we were all robbed today."

Casey squeaked shrilly and fell to her knees, deep in prayer. A relative reached over and touched her shoulder from behind. Colin sighed and rose to his feet. He met Bombay by the alter and they shook hands, before turning their attention to the coffin.

Adam, Guy, Averman and Goldberg joined them respectively, positioning themselves in pairs before hoisting their friend onto their shoulders. They marched a painfully slow march towards the graveyard, the congregation spilled out from the pews and descended down the main aisle behind them. The organ started up a soft instrumental again, lending itself to the almost predictable lamentation.

Tarmey took a delicate sweep of the church and passed mourners with a Bible in hand, "Time to bury the child," He muttered to himself with a dejected shake of the head, "What world do we live in?"


	33. Clearances

After the Mass, Casey and Colin were throwing a private reception in celebration of Charlie in their quiet little abode. Casey, being an only child, had no sisters or brothers grieving a nephew so it would be a small affair in comparison to the turn-out at the actual burial.

Colin had a sister but she was currently residing in New England and phoned prior to the 'event' that posed a threat in her lifestyle, she doted on Colin's children but never particularly liked Charlie anyway. She wasn't coming. Casey wasn't very fond of her sister-in-law anyway, she liked the familiarity of the Ducks and Bombay being around, and of course, Doug and Charlie's Capeside friends.

"I'll make the tea," Colin swooped into the kitchen, catching Casey's hand as she went for the kettle. "You go... socialise."

"Thank you," Casey answered, pursing her lips together tightly. Colin sighed as she scurried from the kitchen, failing to bid him goodbye, she couldn't even cut her eye from the floor long enough to acknowledge him. The distance disturbed him to no end.

"Casey," Bombay whispered, fixing an imaginary hair behind one ear. "How you holding up?"

Casey smiled around the room, tears bristling at her eyes, threatening to fall, but she was bound and determined not to break, not again. She took a careful sweep around the room, at the Ducks, remembering Tarmey's prayer for the dying, and some were responding and some crying.

"Not good," She shook her head gently. "Can we...?"

Bombay nodded, took her by the hand and led her from the crowding living room. They bumped clumsily into a desperately miserable Doug and his entourage in the hall.

"Mrs Conway," Doug nodded, trying to avert his gaze. She caught his chin with a hand and held it there, inhaling deeply.

"Yes... yes I see him in you," She blinked and retracted her hand, clamping it to her side before she hit out in a blind rage. "His room is on the left if... if you want. You know, feel free to get to know him."

"Come on Case, is the front room free?" The silence that descended upon the shoulders of the assembled little group in the hall was much too much for Bombay to bear, today of all days, and so he threw the question out there in lieu of nothing else to say.

"Should be," Casey answered, with an unsettlingly ordinary distance that added weight to her words.

Bombay closed the door off to the world once he had Casey alone, he turned to her, finding her already seated, face in hands, shoulders shaking vigorously. She didn't need to pretend with him, she didn't care about being _strong. _

"How are you really feeling?" He coughed uneasily, passing down before her and resting a hand on her knee. She pressed her fingers away from her eyes without removing her hands completely from her face.

"I feel angry, Gordon," She sighed, straightening back in the sofa, bringing her hands in a prayer-like fashion before her nose. "I just feel angry. That boy out there, that young man - Douglas - he's just a kid himself, I know he is, and I want to console him... I want to take the blame from him because I know its in my power. I can tell him I don't condemn him, but at the same time, I can't. I can't bring myself to do it. I just can't."

"Do you blame Douglas for maybe not looking out for Charlie as best he could? Or... or is he inextricably linked to John? In your head?"

"No," She sighed, absorbed in a trance-like thought, "No, because if I thought he was even part to blame, I wouldn't have allowed him at the funeral. I wouldn't have let him in my home. I... I just want to hit! I want to hit someone - anything! - I think if Charlie had come home, if I'd have known he would have put me through so much pain... God, I think I'd have beaten him senseless too. I'm angry at a dead child, Gordon! What the hell does that make me? Huh?"

Bombay stood and quickly settled himself next to her on the sofa, allowing her to collapse against him and rock with giant uncontrolable sobs.

"I just want my baby back... God, I want him so much, Gordon, why? Why did he have to destroy him? Why did he have to break my Charlie?"

"Because he knew he could?" Bombay suggested with a vicious contempt. "People like John, Case, it'll destroy us as well if we spend hours thinking about why they are the way they are. I don't know if he got a kick out of..."

He trailed off and brought a hand to his sweating forehead. Casey cuddled on to him, tighter, sniffling into his shoulder.


	34. Ave Maria

Bombay held a secure arm around Casey's slim waist and brought a hand to her head, his fingers exploring their way through her loose curls as he offered an analytic take on her temper...

"You're still in the raw stages of grief, Casey. It's okay to feel bitter and angry and believe it or not but I want to beat up the next guy who even looks at me the wrong way too, but I can't explain the anger. It just comes with the fact that someone was snatched from us so young I suppose, so unexpected as well. We get annoyed at things our minds can't comprehend and Charlie... I was so certain of his future. He was going to graduate Eden Hall, he was going to go on to college - hockey! He was my little hot-shot hockey player, oh he was going to have a great life, Casey."

"He was, wasn't he?" Casey shivered, moving herself to catch Bombay's clouded, mysterified stupor as he reminisced of great things and hopes the two of them once talked about during their short relationship. "I guess we all got a little side-tracked." She inhaled, a red flush coming to her cheeks.

"No," Bombay shook his head, "That boy had his head screwed on. He knew what he wanted in life and God he knew how to get it. His downfall... he was never side-tracked, Casey. We're not going to talk about us today, okay?" Casey nodded gently, "Today is Charlie's day."

"I know," She squeaked, "Is it wrong that it's my son's funeral today and I can't wait to get it over and done with? It's not... it's not that I couldn't be bothered, obviously, and it's not that I don't have the energy, God I'll _make_ the energy to get through today, but... but it's just so real."

"Yeah. I wanted to stay in bed today."

"Same. It's not even that, it's so hard getting to sleep at night, I need to grab the hours when I can, you know? Because I know when I try to drift off, I'll close my eyes and there's my baby, smiling at me, on the ice of course," She paused to chuckle, "Waving his stick, looking up at the crowd, looking for me. He'll deny it after the match you understand, but I know. I know it's important to him that I'm there, that I'm watching."

Bombay nodded silently.

"I don't think I'm angry because he was taken from me, Gordon," She said after some time, "I think... I don't know, if I allow people to dwell, if people are feeling guilty, then they can share my pain."

"People are hurting anyway, Casey," Bombay assured, "The lack of Charlie's personality will see to that."

"But they aren't hurting like _I_ am, Gordon! I'm his mother! I'm... I'm a mother without a child."

"Casey," Bombay choked, a strange lurching ripping itself up in his chest, "I know you've lost the boy, but you can't forget the others. Tiernan, Sophie, Harry, they... they _adore_ you Casey, and they loved Charlie."

"I'm leaving Colin," Casey answered, no emotion to her tone. Bombay stiffed and felt out for her hand. She fell into his easily. "Don't console me, don't try to tell me otherwise. I don't love him. I'm not prepared to live a lie. Not anymore. It's not fair on him, it's certainly not fair on the kids and I need to be selfish, I'm not going to add an ailing relationship to my life, not with things the way they are now."

"Casey, you're mourning. You need Colin."

"We don't even sleep in the same room anymore, Gordon! I don't talk to him. I know he tries, but I just wish he wouldn't. He has this theory, he thinks giving me time will help matters any, but they won't..." She softly lamented again, "He knows it's over just as well as I do. I don't know if Charlie's death highlighted the hard fact that maybe we've just been using each other, or maybe it was when Charlie left for John's, but I assure you this hasn't come about through grief. I just want my life to slow down."

"I can relate to that," Bombay said simply, quietly contemplating her motives. "What do you want?"

"I want... apart from all this pain to go away, these headaches, this constant... I feel so dizzy, twenty-four/seven, and... I guess... no, I don't guess, I know what I want. If I can't go back to a happy time with Charlie, at least I can hope for a part of why things were good, before Colin, before all this John business entered his head. Thinking back, it was you, Gordon. It was you that inspired my son to make possible all the great things we hoped for him, it was you that gave him that hope, he was a poor kid living in Minnesota before you - then! - Junior Goodwill Games, Eden Hall, the sky was the limit. It always comes back to you. I... I want you."

Bombay sighed heavily, a severe guilt pumping itself through his very veins, eating at his core; a guilt only spurred further with the knowledge of Colin mourning in the next room, entertaining a whole house full of fellow mourners, and with the greater pain of knowing that despite Colin and despite the children and even despite Charlie, Bombay couldn't have been more thrilled at the prospect of laying claim to Casey as his own again.

Their foreheads touching. Hands dipping. His breath in hers; never closer the whole rest of their lives.

**END!** :-)

**I'd like to say a big thanks to all of those that read and especially those that took the time to review. Feedback was much appreciated and it's been a blast writing my first Mighty Ducks fic, probably my last Mighty Ducks fic, but hey. Cheers! **

**And relax... **


End file.
